


Happily ever after

by orphan_account



Series: RWBY One-Shots [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Rosebird fic, Summer has been thinking about this for a long time.
Relationships: Raven Branwen & Summer Rose, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose, rosebird - Relationship
Series: RWBY One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040398
Kudos: 21





	Happily ever after

Summer was thinking about this for a long time. She wanted it to be special, since you only ever propose once, or at least successfully once unless you divorce and remarry. Which is something Summer wished would never happen to her and Raven. She wanted to live out her happily ever after with the tall Red eyed women.

“What are you thinking about Summer?” Raven asks as she rubs Summers back. They've spent their day off so far cuddling on the couch.

“Nothing Rae.” Summer sighs.

“Come on Rosie, its obvious that something's on your mind.” Raven asks as she starts to play with the petite women's hair.

“It is not obvious.” Summer jokenly pouts.

“Then what's the matter?” Raven asks once again, she worries for the huntress. One person should not have to hold the world on their shoulders alone.

“I was thinking-” Summer says before stopping, a grin appearing on her face, “I'm going to go get something.”

“Get what?” Raven asks.

The question falls to deaf ears, Summer had already rolled off of Raven and sprinted to their shared bedroom. Summer spends several minutes looking for something, Raven is curious what it is.

“I found it!” Summer says in a sing-song voice as she skips and kneels next to the couch her beloved girlfriend and hopefully fiance is lounging on. The small box hidden in her hands.

“Why are you on the floor?” Raven asks before stroking the younger women's hair.

“I wanted to ask you something.” Summer replies grabbing Ravens hand away from her hair and holding it.

“You're starting to worry me Summer, what is it?” Raven asks, now slightly sitting propped up on one elbow.

“Would you be willing to share you're happily ever after with me?” Summer asks as she holds Raven's hand to her chest.

Raven can feel Summers heart beating anxiously as Summer cradles her hand to her chest. “I- of course Summer, why wouldn't I?” Raven stutters, her worry increasing tenfold.

“Then will you marry me? my beloved?” Summer asks, as she pulls out the simple golden ring.

“I- Summer of course I will!” Raven says as she gets off of the couch to sit on the floor next to Summer.

“You will!” Summer exclaims as she goes to hug the taller women.

“Yes, yes of course I will.” Raven whispers as she hugs the petite women.

Summer softly grabs Raven's hand and slips the ring on and Raven hugs her even tighter.

“I love you Rae.” Summer whispers.

“Love you too darling.” Raven softly replies.


End file.
